


После Абу-Даби

by InkDaisy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Льюис успокаивает Нико после аварии на Гран-при Абу-Даби 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После Абу-Даби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lewis/Nico, post-GP Abu Dhabi 2012, H/C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664448) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



> Написано на моторскинк по заявке «Нико Росберг выглядел довольно потрясенным после гонки в Абу-Даби, так что... Только несколько часов спустя ему удается расслабиться, и вот тогда его накрывает эмоциональными последствиями страшной аварии с Нараином. Прошу H/C! Неважно, кто будет комфортить».

Сознание Нико переключается в аварийный режим, едва болид падает обратно на трассу.

Через пару мгновений машина влетает в ограждение, но его мысли продолжают мчаться со скоростью света в поисках возможных причин столкновения. Воображение еще подбрасывает тревожные образы, а Нико уже делает поспешные выводы и анализирует инцидент, пытаясь придумать, как можно было обойти HRT после того, как Картикеян нажал на тормоза.

Чувствуя напряжение в плечах, Нико быстро выбирается из болида и с удивлением понимает, что он, как ни странно, цел. Взглядом он находит Картикеяна — кажется, индиец тоже в порядке.

После этого время летит так быстро, что сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях просто нет возможности; все хотят поговорить с ним, убедиться, что он в порядке и выступит в Техасе.

Успокоив всех, он наконец остается один и оправляется в отель. В номере, облегченно выдохнув, он падает на диван. Впрочем, долго одному ему побыть не удается — телефон вибрирует, сообщая о входящем звонке. На экране высвечивается: «Льюис».

Нико бросает взгляд на часы — уже очень поздно, но Льюис, как хороший друг, наверное, не отстанет, пока не услышит, что с ним всё нормально.

— Привет, — отвечает он.

— Нико, — произносит Льюис, но не задает очередной вопрос из серии «Ты в порядке?» (Нико уверен, что сегодня ему довелось услышать все возможные варианты), он говорит: — Я беспокоился о тебе.

Нико давится воздухом и вдруг снова оказывается на трассе, и над ним только небо, болид кренится в сторону, он уверен, что машина перевернется...

— Нико?..

Он пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово, но не может, он не может... И у него трясутся руки, стыд какой.

— Нико, с тобой всё нормально, — Льюис переходит на успокаивающий тон, который Нико ненавидит. Потому что именно так друг обычно произносит: «Прости, не смогу присоединиться к тебе за обедом, не сердись».

Сердце уходит в пятки, и это совершенно смешно, потому что Льюис прав — он сейчас в полной безопасности. Но от этого он только четче осознает, насколько рисковал сегодня днем. Он рад, что сидит на диване, потому что устоять точно бы не удалось — подкосились бы колени.

Льюис всё еще что-то говорит, и Нико пытается разобрать смысл слов.

— ...Подожди, я сейчас приду.

Через пару минут — а может и часов, Нико не уверен — в дверь стучат. Он сидит на диване, сжав телефон в руках до побелевших костяшек.  
Стук в дверь повторяется, громче и настойчивее.

Нико не помнит, чтобы он двигался, но как иначе он мог взяться за дверную ручку и впустить Льюиса?

Его втягивают в крепкое объятье и усаживают обратно на диван. Льюис осторожно располагает его рядом с собой. Нико чувствует странную отстраненность от происходящего.

Льюис вытягивает телефон из его рук и кладет на журнальный столик, после чего берет ладонь Нико в свои и поглаживает ее теплыми пальцами.

Они долго сидят так, а потом Нико понимает, что его взгляд направлен сквозь Льюиса, и пытается сосредоточиться. 

— Я в порядке, Льюис, — говорит он, но это машинальная реакция.

Льюис мрачно смотрит на него, но Нико давно выработал иммунитет к его взглядам. А может, всегда был невосприимчив.

— Сделаю тебе чашку чая, — предлагает Льюис, поднимаясь с дивана. Возвращаясь, он приносит две кружки в руках и одеяло на левом плече. Еще вокруг его шеи обернут один из любимых шарфов Нико.

Они оба молчат, пока Льюис передает чай Нико, усаживается обратно и накрывает их одеялом. Льюис осторожно ставит свою чашку на столик и стягивает шарф. Взяв его в обе руки, Льюис накрывает плечи и шею Нико. Обычно Нико носит шарфы не так, но сейчас поправить не пытается. Он поднимает кружку повыше и прижимает ее к щеке, глядя на следящего за ним Льюиса.

Тот ёрзает и впервые с появления в номере выглядит так, словно ему неловко.

— Включить телевизор?

Нико понимает, что в комнате слишком тихо.

— Нет, — качает он головой. — Просто... расскажи мне что-нибудь? Какую-нибудь мелочь или что-то о себе.

Он делает глоток чая. Льюис тихо смеется.

— Ладно. Я тебе не рассказывал, что мой физиотерапевт считает меня извращенцем?

Он не ждет от Нико ответа, просто заводит рассказ о том, как его физиотерапевт уснул в самолете на соседнем с ним месте, не сняв наушники, а музыка играла так громко, что Льюиса это очень сильно раздражало.

Нико чувствует, как расслабляется, и, сделав еще пару глотков чая, тоже убирает кружку на столик.

Льюис продолжает рассказывать: парень не отреагировал, когда Льюис похлопал его по плечу, поэтому он сорвался и потянулся за айфоном, лежавшим у того на коленях, но физиотерапевт проснулся в этот самый момент и... Нико не прочь слушать Льюиса часами.

Он почти спит, когда чувствует, как Льюис касается его запястья. Подняв взгляд, Нико понимает, что завалился на плечо Льюиса, и пробует отодвинуться.

— Мне пора в постель, — тихо произносит Нико.

— Просто засыпай, — с улыбкой отвечает Льюис и вытаскивает руку из-под его спины, только чтобы обхватить за плечи и притянуть ближе. Возражение почти срывается с языка, но Льюис шепчет: «Ш-ш-ш», — и Нико закрывает глаза.

Он слушает ровный стук сердца Льюиса, чувствует прикосновение его губ к виску и вяло пытается спросить, что это значит — но он устал и проваливается в сон. С Льюисом можно будет поговорить и утром.


End file.
